Foxy Rose
by Cyclone Magnus Phenix
Summary: A recipe for disaster is one insane, overprotective boy with insane powers and a girl with a nack for getting into deadly situations. Major RubyXOC and minor JauneXPyrrha also T coz I'm paranoid
1. prologue

This is my first fabric so be fair to me please if you don't like this then don't read it then

This is just coz I'm to lazy to describe them later on

Disclaimer: I don't not own rwby any other copyright words or phrases used in the making of my fanfiction

Weapon:

Red and black scythe with a fiery orange grip but halfway up the shaft of the scythe it melds into a crimson red and the actual blade is a deep sparkling black. It also has a sword mode,(Google ichigo's shikai and that's what it looks like but different colours), The blade itself has two colours. The top half of the blade is black as night and the bottom half is a fiery orange whilst the grip is crimson. The blade can also shoot a crescent shaped shot of fire or ice, depending on which setting it is in at the time. This can also be done is scythe mode. The weapon has a third mode it can become a sniper much like Ruby's crescent rose except for the fact the whole rifle is a deep black and fiery orange with a crimson sight. The name of the weapon is Twilight Phoenix.

Appearance:

I have read hair with black highlights, sort of like Ruby 's hair but only the opposite. I also have black and red striped Fox's ears on my head. On my face are three triangle shaped stripes on each cheek(like naruto but much more defined). The top and bottom stripes black and the two middle ones are orange. Sprouting from my tail bone is a black Fox tail with a red tip rather than a white one like usual foxes. Under my black army trousers(sorry don't know what they're called) I have armour on my shins as well as my knees. The armour is always on my knees but the shin pads can be collapsed and stored in the knee pads. My shoes are jet black reeboks classics with a few orange stripes. On my torso is a red T-shirt and a black cheastplate with a red flaming tornado on the middle of it as well as black elbow pads. Over all this I have a black hoodie with my red fire-nado on its front. On my back is a pure snow white sheath for twilight Phoenix in sword mode and to hid this I wear a black cape with a hood. On the back of this is my fire-nado logo and over that is a Phoenix this it's wing spread to make it look like it is emerging from the fire-nado.

$&# Story begins now cyclone narration bellow

Who am I. You sure you wanna know, the story of my life is not for the faint of heart. Well like any story worth telling its about a girl, but not just any girl the one girl who is...who is...wh-pff hahahahahahahahaha I'm just kiddin ya this story is about me. Well some is about my little rose petal but only from my view well enjoys my friends...

$&#

"RUN YOU LITTLE MAGGOTS BEFORE I PUT YOU ON MY HOOK AND WE GO FISHING IN A SEWER!" The coach bellowed at us as we ran through the woods during the cross country practice race. I'm running a steady pace at third as we clear out of the coaches view. As I do one of the worst bullies runs up towards me at fast pace to ask me what he does everyday "Hey freak, why do you bother with school no one will ever give you a job anyway?" He said with a smile but this just made me laugh before saying "Well why would I need a job when I get half the money from when your dad whores himself out to men." At this his face became cherry red with anger so I decided to pull a hit and run. "Oh look isn't that cute she's blushing." Then I pulled ahead of him and sprinted across the finish line.

*5 hours later*

After school ended and I was riding home I cut through an ally way to get home faster.

"Well Cy, (read: sigh) we need to start on that RWBY fanfiction and then Think of all my ability and my semblance and ya know all that stuff" I said aiming the statement at my myself. This motivated me to ride faster to get home quicker and when I finally did I ripped off my School uniform and wrote the prologue of burning Rose (name is a work in progress any suggestions would be greatly appreciated) before going to sleep with a smile on my face.

$&#

I awoke what felt like minutes later, but it was in actual fact five hours, I looked at my phone to see the time then rocketing out of bed and throwing on my dirty school clothes (eww) that I had discarded the night before. I grabbed my School bag and keys while running out of the house. Forgetting I could take my bike and be there in 5 minutes. "Oh crap, oh s**t I'm late I need the be there in ten minutes or I'm dead." I planted out in between staggering breaths. I ran down the ally short cut and in my haste didn't notice the daunting fog rolling in form the graves either side of the hedged ally and continued running right I not my demise. In front of me I saw a few boys around my age a few metres in front of me and shouted "Move or lose it people, out of the way we're gonna be late." They didn't move an inch just stood there so I slowed my pace and ground to a halt a few feet from the motionless figures. "Hey guys can you move please I'm going to be late." I said panicking.

This made them turn around all be it at a slow pace and then I realised who they were it was the bully from yesterday and his gang. A glint of light hit my left eye so I looked toward the source and to my horror there was a small knife that looked like a small bone saw in watch of there hands I looked back up and they smiled in an unnerving way before the bully said " Heya freak fancy seeing you here of all places." I smiled despite the situation and said feeling comer than I felt. "Hey mate, what's with the knives? Oh are you and your boyfriends going to cook me a nice dinner?"

At this he scowled and leaped at my knife first. I look down to both see and feel it pierce my stomach the other boys followed his example and they all began stabbing and twisting there baby bone saws inside of me causing the most unimaginable pain one could possibly feel. After what seemed like the billionth stab I felt myself collapse and the ringleader came closer to my ear and whispers a super stereotypical phrase. "Any last words freak." I coughed out a reply. "Your dad's...still a...whore." He leaned away and again called before spitting out "Get a new comeback." I laughed and said "if I wanted a new comeback I'd wipe it off you mum's chin." He bellowed with rage and screamed "DIIIIIEEE." Before plunging the bone saw in my throat as I slipped away from my body.

$&#

I awoke in darkness. I looked around and in front of me was a man wrapped in a cloak that was darker even than the black all around us, he had a hood that covered his entire head. He also held a thick wooden staff. "Where am I?" I asked I in a slightly fearful voice. Beneath his hood I saw his head rise. "You are at the in between." His voiced creeped me out because it seemed to come from all around me and yet from nowhere in particular at the same time. I ignored and asked "What the he-double hockey sticks does that mean?" He said again "You are at the in between."

*CLICK*

The click of his staff almost made me jump from my skin in the dead silence of the 'in between' as the G- reaper put it. "Where is it you wish to go child?" He asked, in that all around voice, while inching closer to me. "Like heaven or hell?" I inquired. He shook his head and replied "Child you belong to neither of those places as you have not yet done anything truly good or bad to deserve admittance into them. You are to be reborn in a new form with your soul still your own?"

The being reborn part caught my attention "What will I be reborn as?" He chuckled softly I found this strange as it was the only sound that seemed to come from him alone. He then said "That all depends on your likes and dislikes." His hood turned to the side as if listening to something before he tuned back. "It seems you wish to be plunged into a different dimension with a promise of love and adventure?" Unnerved I replied " um yeah but what dimension? NO wait never mind I want it to be a surprise." At this point I was bouncing on the balls of my feet. Again he laughed and said "As you wish, child. Stay still and your birth will be beginning monumentally." I closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw a blinding light and the face of a women, my mother.

$&#

Hey guys thanx so much for reading this. please don't flame I only want constructive criticism. Also if you have any Ideas please don't hesitate to send them to me. If you ever see any spelling or grammar mistakes tell me and I'll fix it as soon as I can.


	2. help please

Guys I need a bit of help sort of well I mostly want you all to enjoy this fabric as much as possible so i want you to pick between 3 choices or If you have any other ideas that would work as long as they are explains well enough for me to understand I will consider using them or most likely some aspects of them. Thanx guys this is a big help.

* Go straight into Cyclones (the OC) childhood and then describe his life from there

* Go right to where he is living on the streets for a few years before finding Qrow the having a time skip to beacon

* Or go straight to beacon and describe his life in a series of flashbacks spaced out over the entire fanfic


End file.
